In this new application, the Morehouse School of Medicine Neuroscience Institute is requesting funds to consolidate a program in Circadian Rhythms and Sleep Disorders (CRSD) that was established within the last two years. The CRSD Program is headed by Dr. Gianluca Tosini, an established investigator in the field of circadian rhythms. The current proposal consists of projects from 2 recently-recruited young investigators (Drs. Davidson and Paul) and 1 previously-funded investigator (Dr. Fukuhara). All projects build on the impressive advances of our understanding of the molecular components of the master circadian pacemaker and the interrelationships with peripheral circadian oscillators. All three projects have strong translational components and have direct relevance to a number of disorders that disproportionately affect minority populations. Dr. Davidson's research program (Project # 1) will investigate the consequence of changing lighting schedules (as might occur as a result of shift-work and jet-lag) on the health of mice. Dr. Fukuhara's research program (Project # 2) is centered on the relationships between mood disorders and misalignment of circadian rhythms. Dr. Paul's research program (Project # 3) will investigate sleep in a series of genetically altered mice. Another program -The Neuroprotection, Neurorepair and Stroke Program - headed by Dr. Byron Ford, has 2 R01 holders, is not requesting funds, but will make intellectual contributions towards the maintenance of a vibrant research environment within the Neuroscience Institute. In addition to requesting funds for the three projects listed above, the proposal requests funds for an administrative core and two research cores - Cell and Molecular Biology Core and Imaging and Microscopy Core - that will, in a cost-effective manner, support the science within the projects. Finally, a Training and Knowledge Transfer Core is requesting funds to continue a highly-successful Summer Research Program for undergraduates and medical students and a seminar series to keep investigators abreast of research from leading investigators. Our goal is to increase the number of investigators at MSM who are conducting competitive research at the R01 level and the pool of students from under-represented populations who are pursuing a career in the field of Neuroscience.